See Saw
by AdamLL
Summary: Fire Emblem Characters in a twisted puzzle game. Based around the Saw universe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Set in modern day. Kind of based on Saw movies. Each character will face a trial. Who will live and who will die? Roy, Klein, Tate, Clarine, Sophia, Lillina, Wolt, Allen, Lance, Rutger, Sue, Noah, Fir, and Hugh.

**See-Saw**

Roy wakes up with a major headache. The place he sees through his hazy vision does not look familiar. A shiver goes up his spine. It is dark and damp and it looks to be a dungeon of some sort. He gets to his feet.

"Where am I? This place does not look familiar."

As Roy looks around he notices a huge tank with a body inside. When he gets closer he cannot believe his eyes.

"Wolt! Is that you? Wake up!"

Wolt is shackled down by chains in a standing position with four locks. A lock is on each arm and leg. Roy pounds on the glass to wake Wolt up.

Wolt starts to come to. He shakes his head and sees Roy yelling and banging on the class. He sees that he is chained and starts to panic.

"Where am I! Roy! Get me out of here!"

Roy curses under his breath. How is he going to get Wolt out? He has to remain calm and not let Wolt panic.

"Hold on Wolt, I'm gonna get you out."

Wolt starts to flail around as if he is suddenly going to shake free.

"Hurry I..I'm scared."

"What do I do?" Roy says to himself.

An voice comes through the intercom.

_Roy and Wolt, two childhood friends who have done almost everything together. It is apparent that Roy is the backbone of the friendship and constantly has to look after Wolt. Will Roy succeed in saving Wolt yet again? There are four keys down this hallway. They are each weighed down with a ball and chain. Are you strong enough to carry this weight for your friend? Time is not on your side. The tank will be filling with water. It is your choice Roy. Will Wolt live or will you let your friend die? _

The intercom turned off and the sound of trickling water could be heard. A stream of water started to pour into the tank.

"You are a sick freak. Why are you doing this?"

The water is pounding against Wolt.

"Hurry Roy! Please save me!"

Roy sprints to go get the first key. He sees the keys at the end of the hallway. He picks up the first ball and chain. It is unbearably heavy.

"Crap these are heavy, but I can't give up."

Slowly but steadily he brings it back and with all his strength tosses it into the tank. The water is rising slowly. Roy keeps doing this until he has three in the tank. He is dripping with sweat and the water is high.

"Hurry Roy! I don't wanna die! Please!" Wolt was pleading for his life now. The water was nearing his chin.

"Be strong Wolt. Only one left."

The last one seemed like it took forever. Roy tossed the last one in and dove in after it. He quickly began unlocking the locks. The water was above Wolt's head now. Roy started to panic because he couldn't lift the keys to reach the last arm. Roy came up for one last breath before trying one last time.

"Darn it! I have to get this. Hang on Wolt!"

Wolt was convulsing until finally he went unconscious. Roy pulled Wolt's arm as far down as he could until he unlocked the last lock. He lifted Wolt up and came up with a gasp. Wolt wasn't moving after Roy pulled him out of the water.

"Wolt! Wolt! Breath!"

Roy started slapping Wolt trying to wake him up. He didn't want to use CPR, but if it meant saving Wolt he would. After a few agonizing seconds he performed CPR. Wolt started coughing after the second try.

"Thank goodness you're alive! That was quite a scare."

Through coughs Wolt managed to thank him. "Thanks to you. Let's get out of here."

Roy and Wolt heard the door unlock.

"I guess we are supposed to go this way?" Roy said quizzically. They walked out the door just to find another dungeon like room. Once they got inside the door slammed and locked behind them. Roy and Wolt were surprised to find familiar faces, but they were unconscious on the floor. A gas started to poor in from the ceiling and they slowly lost consciousness. Roy crawled toward Sophia and Lilina as he slowly began to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

See Saw Chapter 2

Roy once again awoke with a hazy fog feeling in his head. He found that Lilina, Sophia, Sue, Wolt, Lance, and Allen were with him.

Allen and Lance were already awake and exploring the room.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you."

They both smiled. Lance looked grim. "What do think this is? Why are we here?"

Allen also became serious. "I can't remember anything before this. I thought we were enjoying finally rebuilding our country."

Roy was not the melancholy type but this situation did not seem too bright. "I don't know why we are here, but someone is testing us for some reason."

The girls and Wolt finally came to and then the voice came back.

_So congratulations to Roy and Wolt. They survived their first test. Let's see if the rest of you have what it takes?_

Lilina looked frightened. She looked at Roy. "What does he mean tests?"

_There are seven of you in this group. We will see who the strong ones are and who the weak are. There are seven rooms where each of your "talents" are needed to pass on. If the person who steps up to the challenge fails they lose their life. The door will still open for the rest but you will lose your teammate. Live or die? You must choose._

The door unlocks with a loud clang.

Sophia is literally shaking with fear. "I don't have a good feeling about this place."

The group slowly steps into the room looking around for traps of any sort. They see a big furnace in the middle of the room.

A tape player is attached to the front.

Lance takes it and pushes play.

_Lilina, you use magic and fire on a daily basis and as your means of fighting. You claim to be a nice innocent girl and yet you kill others with your magic. This time the heat is on you. In this giant furnace is a key. You only have a certain amount of time before the fire will kill you._

Lilina was already crying. She opens the door to the furnace and crawls in. She is already starting to sweat and the longer she stays in the hotter it gets. She crawls as fast as she can to the hanging key toward the back. Her hands and knees are starting to burn as she can feel the intensity getting stronger.

"Ahh! I can't do it!"

She grabs the key and starts to crawl back but she sees a wall of flame at the entrance. It slowly starts to get closer.

"Help! It going to burn me alive!"

Roy and the others start to panic.

"It didn't say anything about us not being allowed to help her!" Roy looks around for anything to break the glass at the end of the furnace.

Sophia closes her ears as she hears Lilina screaming in pain.

"Get me out! Please it hurts so bad."

Lance and Allen are kicking at the glass and they can see Lilina pounding at the glass. Sue is pacing back and forth wanting the torture to stop.

Roy finds a metal bar and runs to the furnace. He takes a big swing and breaks the glass after three hits. Lilina flings herself out and they watch as the fire stops two slots away from where she was.

Lance curses. "That bastard! It wasn't even going to reach her. It was just a sadistic trick."

Lilina had scars on her hands and knees. Roy cradled her in his arms and tried to comfort her.

Sue looked at the others. "If this is what he has in store for her I hate to think what our tests will be."

Roy ripped his shirt and wrapped Lilina's hands. They used the key to enter the next room.

In this room they found a battle arena. A tape player was waiting at the door of the arena.

Allen pushed play.

_This is for all the guys in the group. In this arena are four people just like you who I have captured to test. They have keys around their necks and they also are equipped with weapons. They are soldiers just like you and also people fighting for their lives. Are you strong enough to kill these innocent people so you can survive or will you die?_

Wolt dropped to his knees.

Allen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why is he doing this to us?"

The first competitor walked out and was holding a lance. Lance picked his weapon and walked into the battle arena. The other person looked terrified and Lance felt great anger at what he had to do to survive.

Lance made the first move and charged with his lance. The guy dodged and quickly countered hitting Lance in the shoulder. It definitely did damage but Lance was not going to give up. The young man lunged this time and Lance side stepped and pierced the man's chest. The man dropped to his knees and blood dribbled from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Lance said quietly as he took the key from around his neck. Sophia, Lilina, and Sue were allowed to go to the next room so when Lance unlocked the door and came in they were happy to see him, Sue especially.

The door locked as soon as Lance came in.

Wolt was next to battle. His opponent was much bigger than him and wielded an axe the size of Wolt himself.

Wolt was much faster than him though so when he swung his giant axe it missed everytime, while Wolt kept landing arrows in the guys back, chest, and legs. After Wolt used up all his arrows the enemy started to slowly bleed to death. Wolt exhausted him by running him ragged around the arena. He finally fell from exhaustion and Wolt took one of his arrows and shoved it through his head. He quickly grabbed the key and hurried to the door.

Next was Allen and he chose to wield a sword. His opponent was a swordmaster who looked very skilled.

Allen began the fight by deflecting every blow his opponent made. At one point the rushed each other and both came through with scratches.

"Time to end this!" Allen rushed him again and this time the swordsmen slid to the ground and shoved his sword upward. Allen didn't have time to react and the sword went right through his chest.

Roy screamed at the top of his lungs, but there was nothing he could do. "Allen!" He banged on the glass and the opponent smiled as he grabbed Allen by the hair to look at him one last time. Allen looked at Roy.

Roy saw the pain in his eyes. Then in what seemed like slow motion, the man sadistically decapitated Allen in front of Roy. Allen's body fell lifeless to the ground and his head rolled a little from his body.

The victor walked out of the arena and passed his test.

Roy was so angry by this point he was ready to slaughter anyone who came through that door.

"I'm ready! Get out here!"

Roy held his sword so tightly his hands began to bleed. Seeing his opponent loosened his grip and made him tremble in agony.

It was a visibly pregnant woman with a sword. Roy dropped his sword.

"This is messed up! You know I can't kill this woman!"

He looked at her across the arena. She could barely hold her sword right.

Is this really worth it Roy thought to himself. The image of his friends flashed in his head. He must survive for their sake.

"I'm sorry but I choose to live."

The woman ran towards him and he easily knocked the sword from her.

He hesitated and she spoke to him. "Do it."

Roy was horrified. "What did you say?"

The woman repeated louder. "Do it! He gave me a drug that doesn't let me feel the pain. My husband already died. He was the first person out there. I can't live in a world without him."

Roy dropped his sword and ripped the woman's necklace away from her. "I won't play his game anymore! You are welcome to come with us."

He extended his hand toward her. She accepted and helped her up. He turned from her and she picked up his sword and slit her own throat.

Roy didn't understand what would cause her to do that but decided his friends were more important right now. He unlocked the door and did not want to tell the others what had happened.

What he saw in the room surprised him. The whole group was together again with the exception of Hugh. The group explained that Hugh didn't survive his test and Roy broke the news about Allen. Two close friends has died in this twisted game and Roy didn't want any more to die.


	3. Chapter 3

See Saw

The reunion was cut short when the gas started coming through the vents.

"Not again!"

The group tried to fight by covering their mouth with their shirt. The smaller people dropped unconscious first, then slowly but surely they all fell.

Roy wakes up and his eyes slowly adjust. Lillina, Sophia, and Wolt are on tv screens in front of him. The familiar haunting voice comes on over the speakers_. Hello Roy, as you can see Lillina, Sophia, and Wolt are locked in rooms that will be sealed forever if you don't get them out. You have only two keys with you. Navigate using this map to find who you want to save._

Roy began to run down the hall. He didn't want to waste any time. The voice began to taunt him as he ran.

_Lilina and you grew up together, even studied together. You have been through so much. Will you let her die? Or will you let Sophia die, the mysterious girl who you met in the war? She has fallen in love with you and you have shared many precious moments with her. Wolt is your milk brother. You were raised together. You already saved him once are you going to let him die?_

Roy is sobbing at this point. "I don't know what to do! I can't choose."

_To make it even worse for you Roy I will allow them each to plead their case._

"What!" Roy shouted as he headed for his first friend. Lilina's voice came on the speaker.

"Roy I know this is hard but don't worry, I will be fine. You have done all you needed to do for me by winning the war and protecting me throughout it. I will be strong for you Roy. Choose the other two knowing that I will hold no resentment towards you. I have always loved you and will always love you."

_How sweet, will you return her love or abandon her?_

Sophia's voice rings out next.

"Roy! Roy can you hear me? Don't worry about me, choose Lillina and Wolt. You have been through so much with them. You have known them longer. I have lived a long life and I was always asked myself what my purpose in life was. Why am I here? I was always so lonely. Just knowing you and being able to be with you has made it worth living. Never forget me ok. I..I love you Roy."

_How heartwarming that was. Better hurry up Roy!_

Wolt's voice came next.

"Roy! We are like brothers. We grew up together and have been through so much. I understand if you chose Lillina or Sophia. I mean, I am the man here. It would be the noble thing to do to let the women live."

As Wolt was finishing his door opens and Roy is standing there.

"No Roy, not me. Why didn't you save someone else?"

"I already saved you once I am not gonna waste that effort."

"I can't say I'm not happy but let's hurry and try to save Lillina." A pang of guilt overcame Wolt. He thought to himself "Why me?"

Roy and Wolt sprint through the maze looking for Roy's last choice.

Sophia hears footsteps and she immediately starts sobbing. She hears the door unlocking.

Roy and Wolt are at the door.

"No! Why? Lillina loves you!" Sophia shouts already balling.

Roy was sobbing himself. "I know but she understands my decision and knows that I love you. You have lived such a lonely life with no one who showed you love. I thought you deserved that more than anyone else. When we make it out of here I want to marry you."

"Oh Roy. I'm so sorry."

_So you have made your decision. Don't worry I will be taking good care of Lilina._

"You treacherous monster! We will live through this and you will die! You hear me! You will die!"

Lilina sobs at the lights in her room turn off. The door opens and what looks like a hooded figure appears.

"Oh Roy I am so glad to have met you. I hope your life is a happy one. Goodbye…"

The next sound she hears is the buzzing of a saw.

Roy, Wolt, and Sophia walk through the exit door wanting nothing more to avenge the fallen.

"We have to survive this psycho's trap. For Allen, Lillina, and Hugh."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I swear I am such a scatterbrain. I tried to rewrite this whole story and I already made a mistake in the story. Jigsaw said that all seven people had to pass a test and Sue and Sophia didn't even get a test before I wrote that they had reunion. Granted I was writing this at 12:30 last night, but I guess we are just going to pretend that didn't happen lol.**

**See Saw Chapter 4**

Lance and Sue slowly wake up in the same room. They are glad to see each other, but not happy they are in this situation.

The voice booms over the intercom_. Hello Sue and Lance. It is your turn to prove you deserve to live. You are in a maze and someone you know is pursuing you. Notice you have keys around your neck. These keys are needed by your pursuer to free his lover. However the keys will not open anything for you. He has the key you need to survive. If you guys try to trade keys without killing the other I will release a deadly poison that will slowly kill everyone involved. The door to the next trial will open for you when he is dead. Good luck_

"Sue, I just want you to know I will protect you know matter what. If he kills me just run as fast as you can and hide."

Sue smacks Lance in the face. "That is the dumbest thing I have heard. "I'll protect you", I can protect myself. I am a tribeswoman of sacae you know."

Lance rubs his now red cheek. "I'm sorry I am a knight. I can't help it."

Sue's face flushes a little. "Don't worry it was kinda cute, but I am serious I can handle myself."

"Well we better get goin. He supplied us with a sword and a bow, how thoughtful."

"I think we should try to hold on to these."

**Meanwhile**

Rutger wakes up to the voice.

_Rutger I have a task for you. Look at the screen in front of you._

On the screen is Clarine is seen chained to a target of some sort.

"Let her go! Clarine Clarine!"

_Why are you yelling she can't hear you? She will be safe, you just have to kill Sue and Lance. Once they are dead I will open the door to Clarine and let the two of you go. It is the only option you have. Try anything else and Clarine will suffer._

"You dastard! If it will save Clarine I will not hesistate."

_You will find a sword behind you. Hurry because Sue and Lance are after you as well._

Rutger laughs. "They are trying to kill me? Well I will just have to kill them first. I will save you Clarine."

**A different room**

Klein wakes up slowly and sees that Tate and Clarine aren't with him like the other times.

"Tate! Clarine! Oh no. I have to protect them."

_Don't stress out Klein. Tate is fine. She is in good company. In fact she is getting al spiffed up just for you. If she survives this makeover you two can go to the next trial. All you have to do is determine how many of my pets will be chasing her._

"What do you mean you said she was fine?"

_Just shut up and listen! The number of my pets you kill to save yourself before you complete the maze is the number Tate will be facing in her trial. Happy hunting."_

Klein hears a symphony of growls and howls behind him. He takes off navigating the maze. He was given a silver bow, his favorite weapon of choice.

"What should I do? I can't kill too many or Tate will have a hard time. I don't know if I can finish this without killing at least ten."

Klein stops dead in his tracks. In front of him is a vicious decaying wolf. Klein draws his bow. Aims and fires at the beast's leg. While the beast howls in pain Klein runs past but not fast enough. The beast swipes Klein across the back and flings him against the wall. Dazed Klein gets up and runs in any direction away from the beast.

His vision begins to fade from the hit. The room is spinning but he keeps running. "I won't give up that easily."

The beast catches up to him and pounces. Klein turns around just in time to hold three arrows in front of him. The beast lands on the arrows and dies.

Klein pushes the beast's carcass off of him. "That was lucky. I have to hurry before more of these ugly things shows up. Hold on Tate I'm comin for ya."

Klein is nearing the end of the maze when three beast jump out from around the corner. Two show up behind him.

"(I was so close) Die you ugly mutts!"

Klein fires a barrage of arrows at the three in front of him. He kills them and runs through the door passing the test.

I hope Tate can survive four of those beasts."

Klein drops to his knees knowing that he might never see his wife again. (authors note: I made Klein and Tate husband and wife.)

**Tate's Nightmare Makeover. **

Tate wakes up strapped into a salon chair. She looks around and is horrified by what she sees. There are dead bodies everywhere in the room. Amongst them is the body of Allen and Hugh.

"AHHHH!"

A door opens and a masked person comes in with a butcher's knife and a kit.

Tate begins to flail trying to loosen the ropes.

"What are you going to do to me? Please don't, please don't."

The masked person spoke in a crackling voice. "Hush now child we're just gonna have a little fun dear."

The masked person begins chopping up Allen and Hugh's body into little pieces.

Tate loses it and starts to scream for help.

"Klein! Anybody please help! Please stop it! Stop it!" Tate couldn't bear to see her friend's bodies being mutilated.

The masked woman starts to rub in her hands in their blood. She comes over to Tate and Tate tries to squirm as much as she can away from her hands.

"Sit still child you won't be beautiful for Klein if you don't stop squirming."

The woman starts smearing their blood on her lips and cheeks as though it is makeup.

The blood feels cold and it was no longer smooth. Tate began to gag.

"Please don't do this."

The woman just kept laughing and applying more blood to Tate's body.

What she does next horrifies Tate even more. She chains the cut up appendages of Hugh and Allen to her.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want? Tell me what we did to deserve this?"

"Oh child, no one deserves what master does to them. He is just a sick twisted person. That is why I love him."

"Ugh! You are a monster!"

Tate spits on her and the masked woman slaps her.

"If those beasts don't finish you I will."

Tate looked scared. "Beasts?"

"Why do you think I am chaining your friends' remains to ya? Beast like their cut up lunch."

The masked woman leaves a spear in the room and walks out.

_Hello Tate. The chair you sit in will release and then you will be free to fight for your life. Are you ready? I know I am. This will probably be the most dramatic part of the game. Good luck._

The chair releases her and Tate slowly gets up reaches for the lance and drags her chains with her out the door. She looks up at the camera.

"It will be a show alright. I will make you eat those words after I kill every last enemy in this twisted game. When I do you will be last and it will be a slow and painful death for all the pain you put my friends and I through."

With that Tate's laugh rings through the hallways, the laugh of someone who has had something inside them snap.


	5. Chapter 5

**See Saw Chap 5**

Tate slowly walks out of the room into the maze. After a while of walking she hears the footsteps of what is hunting her. She readies her lance waiting for the beast to appear out of the shadows.

"Come on out so you can die."

The beast turns the corner and charges toward her. Tate runs toward the beast lance ready to pierce. She slides under and thrusts her lance straight up going right through the beast neck. Blood gushes all over Tate as she thrusts the lifeless body off of her.

"One down." She wipes the blood off of her like it did anything. She was soaked in blood already.

The smell of blood attracts two more beasts to the scene.

"Crap, I don't think I can take two on at once."

One charges towards her. Tate throws her lance as hard as she can and it stabs the beast right between the eyes. She turns around just in time to swing one of her chains to hit the other beast in the face. While it is flustered Tate runs for her lance. She pulls it from the corpse and runs for her life. When she runs out of breathe she stops and drops to the floor. She leans against the wall and takes a short rest.

"I think I lost it."

She begins to lose the adrenaline rush she had earlier. Tate comes to the realization of her situation.

"No! I can't succumb to my depression. I have to live on for Klein. I can't let him down."

Just then she hears another beast. She creeps into the shadows and waits to strike. The beast walks by sniffing for her. She comes out striking but the beast manages to dodge and bites down on her lance. The lance snaps and Tate has no weapon now. She panics and tries to crawl away. The beast steps on her back and digs his claws into her.

"Ugh! Ahh!"

Tate's life flashes before her eyes. She is with her sisters laughing. She sees the first time she met Klein. She sees her wedding day. She sees the night of her wedding. Then she pictures her family's faces when they hear of her death. An anger rises in her and she isn't going to give up.

"Nooo! I am not gonna die in this place."

Tate finds inner strength and she kicks the beast off of her. Scrambles for the end of the spear and before the beast had time to react she stabs it multiple times. She stops stabbing and begins hysterically crying.

"One more, only one more."

She gets up leaving the end of the spear. After walking for a while she sees a light.

"The next room! I'm there. I'm there."

She starts running for the open door, the tears falling from her face.

All the sudden the beast pounces out of nowhere knocking her down. She rolls to the side really quick, but not quick enough to avoid his claws. She looks him right in the eye. The beast circles her.

"Come and get it!"

The beast leaps and she swings her chains to deflect it. The beast is knocked to the ground. Tate hurries over and wraps her chains around the beast's neck.

"しね!"

The beast struggles with Tate for a while but eventually it slowly dies. Tate releases her grip and walks out of the trial with tears in her eyes. She looks up at the camera as she leaves.

"Just you wait."

Klein is just sitting there waiting when he hears someone walk in. The woman he sees is unrecognizable. She is drenched in blood with cuts and bruises everywhere.

"Tate? Tate is that you?" He stands up quickly.

"Oh Klein." Tate manages to say before she falls into his arms.

Klein holds her in his arms and comforts her. "I will never let anything hurt you again."

When she wakes up she smiles.

"I love you Klein. When I was about to die in there I thought about you and our future together and it just confirmed how much I love you. I never want to be apart from you again."

"I will make sure of that."

They laid down on the floor to rest and just talked about what was happening. When they were done they decided to move on together to the next room. In the room they found Roy, Wolt, and Sophia waiting.

They were watching a screen. What Klein saw next put him in a furious rage.


	6. Chapter 6

SeeSaw Chapter 6

Clarine was strapped to some sort of target thing. Klein and Tate run to the screen. "What are you doing to her?"

Roy, Wolt, and Sophia come up behind them. "He isn't doing anything yet."

Soon the voice comes on. _Klein, you have Tate safe in your arms, what more do you need? Your sister's life is up to Rutger now. The price for their lives is the life of Lance and Sue. _

"No!" Klein drops to his knees.

Roy and Tate rush to Klein. Tate tries to comfort Klein while Roy looks at Klein with worry in his eyes.

Roy thinks about he would do in this position. Clarine is Klein's sister. Sue and Lance are just friends.

**In the Maze**

Rutger is running down the hallway with a killing edge in his hand. He is madly rushing any which way to find them.

"I have to kill them or Clarine will die. Clarine is the most important thing to me right now. I can't let them kill her."

Lance and Sue are carefully rounding every corner expecting someone to ambush them. They don't know who is after them or what to expect.

"This seems pretty easy don't you think Lance? I mean we haven't seen or heard anything yet. All we need to do is defeat one person. There is two of us and only one of them."

"Don't let your guard down Sue. We don't know anything about this enemy."

"Relax Lance."

Sue was cut off by the sight at the end of the hallway.

"Look Lance its Rutger! Rutger!"

Sue starts to walk towards him, excited to see one of their own.

"Stop Sue he doesn't look happy to see us."

Rutger charges toward them with his sword ready.

"What are you doing Rutger? It's us Lance and Sue." Sue yells wondering why he is acting so strange.

"Don't try to fool me! I know you are after me too!"

Rutgers slashes towards Sue, but Lance parries his attack with his lance. "Run Sue!"

Sue nods and starts to run a ways "Lance be careful!"

"Rutger, why are you doing this? We are trapped in here too." Lance says as they are pushing all their strength onto their weapons.

"Clarine's life is all I care about and if that means killing you two I will do it."

"Rutger! Listen to yourself! We can get out of here if we work together! I don't want to hurt you! Sue and I are supposed to defeat an enemy anyway."

"Can't you see that I am the enemy he was talking about?"

Lance steps back shocked at what Rutger said.

"No…it can't be. He is even viler than I thought."

While Lance is distracted Rutger stabs him. Lance gasps as Rutger pulls his sword away. Sue realizes she did exactly what she told Lance she wouldn't do and runs back. As she turns the corner she sees Lance on the ground and bleeding.

"Nooo!"

Rutger looks down at Lance. He cuts the key necklace off of Lance's neck. "Sorry Lance, but Clarine is what I care about."

Rutger looks at Sue. "You should probably run now."

Lance holds his hand over his wound as he feels his body grow cold.

"Sue..Su..e. Run."

Sue readies her bow and shoots, but Rutger is too fast. He side steps and starts running for her.

"How could I miss?"

Sue runs and loses him in the maze.

**Back at the Room**

Everyone watched as Rutger stabbed Lance.

"No! Lance! We are not gonna just stand here and watch this anymore."

Klein looks up at Roy.

"I am with you on that. It is about time we fought back."

The group starts to look for a way out of the room.

Sophia uses her power of visions to find a way out.

"Guys I think I found a way out of here! We can save them if we hurry."

**The Maze**

Panting really hard, Sue stops to take a breath. She turns around and readies her bow.

"Come on and turn that corner so I can put an arrow right between your eyes."

Rutger turns the corner.

Sue flinches when she sees him.

"I will shoot if you take another step! I mean it!"

Sweat is running down her brow.

"Oh is that so Sue, go ahead then I'm waiting." His voice is taunting and not at all regretful of the situation.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you see what he is doing?"

"Sue honestly I don't care to see you die. All I care about is me and Clarine surviving."

Roy and the gang are running down the passages looking for Sue and Rutger. They turn the corner to see Rutger about to kill Sue.

"Rutger!" Roy shouts. If I could just talk him down, Roy thinks to himself. "Sue are you alright?"

Sue nods "Yes Roy, but Lance is…"

"He is all right, Sophia is with him."

With a wave of relief Sue forms a smile. "That is good to hear."

"Enough! It doesn't matter because I am going to have to kill all of you now." Rutger shouts.

Rutger runs toward Roy.

Sue takes aim and shoots Rutger in the shoulder. He staggers and then runs for her. She shoots another one. It misses him and she panics.

He thrusts his sword for her, and Sue barely dodges. The sword slashes her side. She runs for the group. Klein takes the bow and arrows from Sue.

"Rutger! This is your last chance! I love my sister and this hurts me as much as you, but I am not going to kill my friends for her. We are going to bust her out ourselves. I will die trying if that is what it takes."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I can't take all of your heroic crap! You say you will do anything for your sister, but you would rather see her die than kill these two people who you barely know? What kind of brother are you?"

"I care for my sister more than you will ever! She would understand my decision and would do the same. It is time we end this Rutger. Goodbye."

Rutger sprints towards Klein ready for the final blow.

Klein rains a volley of arrows that tear into Rutgers skin. He finally collapses with all the arrows shot at him.

As he lay dying Clarine's name leaves his lips one last time.

"Clarine, I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

See Saw Chap 7

The group stares at Rutger's body with regret. Klein puts down the weapon and falls to his knees. Tate rushes to his side to comfort him.

"It is ok Klein, you had to. If you didn't he would have killed us all."

"I know but we may not be able to save Clarine now. She will be devastated when she finds out I killed Rutger. She truly loved him. How will I live with myself?"

"It is ok to cry Klein, I will be strong for both of us and besides Clarine knows you love her, she will understand."

The man's voice comes on over the speaker.

_Hello everyone, the task has been completed and the door is now open, but you guys aren't playing by the rules anymore. You must be punished for that. Remember the woman who did your make up Tate? Well I have sent her with some more of my pets to teach you guys a lesson. You can head for the exit and play by the rules or try to save Clarine and fight. The choice is yours. _

Sue looks to Roy with a worried expression.

"Roy where are Sophia and Lance?"

"They are a little ways back. She must still be tending to his wounds."

"I am going to go back for them and head for the exit."

"Wolt can go with you, I will help Klein and Tate save Clarine."

Klein looks up at Roy.

"Thank you Roy, this means so much to me."

The two groups go their separate ways.

Sue looks back one more time at Roy before she takes off with Wolt.

As they are running Wolt murmurs something to himself. "I wish I wouldn't have agreed to this."

**Noah and Fir**

Fir wakes up in a pitch black room. The light starts to flicker and her eyes are taking long to adjust.

"Where am I?"

The speaker crackles in the corner of the room.

_Hello Fir, would you happen to know a man named Noah? _

"What have you done with him!"

_In this relationship you rely too much on Noah. It is time to prove yourself. You just need to pass a few tests. In this room are two dead bodies. There is a key in only one of them. This key unlocks the door out for your next test. You must find it before the timer goes off. When the timer goes off the door will lock leaving both you and Noah to die."_

Fir begins to tremble. "I can't do this. I can't."

The man's words echo in her head. "Yes I can for Noah. I am not weak!"

The lights turn on and the two bodies are on either side of her.

Fir starts on the first body. There is a small knife lying by both bodies.

She cuts into the first man's stomach and blood slowly pours out.

"Why is there blood still flowing if these people are dead? Answer me!"

The man starts to stir and open his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

She hurries cutting deeper and deeper searching for the key. She gives up on that body and goes to the womans. She cuts into this one and it bleeds too.

"These people aren't dead! You lied! These people are not dead. What did you do to them!

_These are people that failed their tests. They didn't die so I used magic to numb their bodies. They are fully alive though. So you are in fact helping me murder them._

"You are sick! How can you use people like this?"

She goes back to cutting. Her hands can't stop trembling and she can't stop crying. She finally sees the key and pulls it out. She runs for the door wanting to forget everything that just happened. She turns the key and opens the lock.

The room she is in now is a huge freezer. The frigid air makes her shiver. Her breath can be seen.

A shadow of someone is at the other end of the room.

_Fir, I'm so glad you made it. That is indeed Noah at the end of the room. You should listen before you run over to him though. You don't have much time to save him. He is locked by four keys to a sprinkler system. As you may have guessed this is a giant freezer. It won't take long for him to reach hypothermia and die. His life depends on how much you are willing to sacrifice and how fast you make these choices._

_In each corner there is a beaker of acid. The four keys will be dropped into them. You will have to get them, but they are over a small pool of water. The longer you wait in the pool the colder you will get and the key will dissolve in a matter of seconds if you don't hurry. Good luck._

The room is already freezing. Fir can't imagine being in water. A key drops into one of the beakers of acid and Fir springs for it. As her feet step into the pool she screams.

"It is so cold!"

Her scream is muffled by Noah's though. The sprinklers have started and he is completely naked.

"Hold on Noah! I won't fail you."

The beaker is just high enough in the air, held by chains, that she will have to get on her tiptoes.

She sticks her hand in the acid and screams in pain. The pain is almost unbearable, but she will suffer for Noah.

She gets the first key but her hand is already blistering and red. She runs to Noah and unlocks the first lock.

"I love you Noah!"

The sprinkler stops so as not to kill Noah too fast.

Fir gets to the second key and she begins to lose feeling in her legs. She quickly gets the second key and unlocks another lock. The sprinkler starts again and Noah is screaming in pain.

"Please hurry!"

Fir is trying to keep calm but everything screaming her head is telling her they are both going to die.

For the third beaker Fir is a little too careless and she spills the key out of it and into the water.

"That was much faster."

She gets excited as she unlocks the third.

"Hold on Noah."

She quickly knocks the fourth beaker down and gets the key. A thin layer of ice is forming on Noah's now quivering body. She puts the last key in but it doesn't unlock it.

"What? Why isn't it working?"

She tries all the keys and it still doesn't unlock.

Noah looks down at Fir. A tear comes from his eye and freezes before it falls.

"Go Fir." Noah says softly.

"You know I can't Noah! I love you!"

She is now getting wet from the sprinkler and shaking badly too.

"I will die with you!"

"No! If you love me you will survive!"

They kiss and Noah's lips aren't even the same. The warmth a kiss would have brought any other time was not there. She stepped away from Noah's body and his head slumped down.

The sprinkler stopped and the layer of ice was thick now. Noah's body was so heavy from the ice that it broke the chains and fell to the ground.

A hysterical Fir walked out of the freezer and collapsed on the floor. The room was warm and she blacked out lying on the floor, a frozen tear still on her cheek.

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorite Fire Emblem couples and I hated to kill Noah, but Fir does learn that she is strong enough through this test.


	8. Chapter 8

See Saw Chapter 8

Sue and Wolt are running down the passages. Sue is desperate to get to Lance. She owes him her life and she ran. How could she have betrayed Lance?

Wolt slowed down to catch his breath "Sue I am really tired of running can we do a slow jog?"

Sue stopped and looked back at him "Wolt we must save Lance! We have no time to take a break."

"But Sue, Sophia is with him. They aren't going anywhere." Sue was angry at Wolt's attitude. How could he be so insensitive? Lance was almost killed and Wolt wants to take a breath because he is tired?

"Lance would not have taken a break if you were in trouble Wolt."

"Geez, Sue I won't take a break then. Sorry I asked."

The two began to run again and soon found Sophia and Lance. Sue ran to Lance's side and hugged him.

"Oww! That kinda hurt Sue." He winced and chuckled a little.

"Oh I am so sorry Lance, I was just so happy that you were alive I forgot about how much pain you must be in."

Sophia was helping him to stay standing. "I can't really heal him without a stave, so he is still in pretty bad shape. I only stopped the bleeding and wrapped him up."

"All that matters is that you are all right Lance. We have to hurry for the door." Wolt goes and leans Lance onto his shoulders so Sophia can rest her body. Sue grabs the other side and they slowly walk back.

"Hey Lance, you should have seen Sue. She was so worried about you. She was screaming at me to run faster so we could see you."

Sue's face flushed. "Stop it Wolt!" She looked away from Lance's face.

"Well I am glad you made it away from Rutger." Sophia noticed that the rest of the group was gone. "Where are Roy and the others?"

"We broke the rules by trying to save you guys, so they went after Clarine. I don't know how this is going to turn out though. If we break the rules who's to say he won't either."

"Well, let us pray that Roy and the others make it out and save Clarine." Sophia held her hands like she often did and said a prayer.

**Somewhere Else in This Forsaken Maze**

Roy lead the group holding Rutger's weapon tightly, ready for any surprise attack. The beasts he knew he could handle, but the mysterious woman he had no clue about.

Tate followed close behind Roy with no weapon to protect her. She was still covered in the dried blood she had all over her earlier. Klein took the rear with Sue's bow and arrows. He had pulled all the arrows he used out of Rutger.

The group didn't know what to expect, but they were on their toes ready to fight whatever attacked. They heard the sound of a strong wind down the hall and the sound of low growls.

"That is the beasts, I know that sound anywhere." Tate looked at Klein and he nodded. "Yes Tate, that is definitely them."

The wind knocked the few lights that were in the tunnel out so they were in the dark. Two golden eyes appeared and charged. Roy felt a sharp pain as the beast sliced his arm as he ran by.

"They are faster than before! Watch out Roy!" Tate started to run a little down the hall where the lights were still on. "Guys lead them into the light."

Roy and Klein both ran after her. One of the beasts jumped over them and ran for Tate. Klein aimed his bow and shot hitting the beast's front leg. The beast yelped in pain. "That ought to slow him down a bit." Roy ran up and stabbed the beast in the throat killing it.

"One down." Roy said as he wiped the blood off his sword.

A strong gust of wind came again and knocked Klein and Roy off their feet. "That is too strong to be regular wind."

A woman in a cloak stepped out of the darkness. "You are right. It is the powerful tome of Excalibur and it will be your undoing." She used it again and destroyed Klein's bow also sending them down the hall again. "Roy, your sword is the only weapon we have. It is up to you."

Roy nodded and charged toward her. She casts it again. The hall is so narrow Roy can't avoid it. The sword flies from his hand and lands next to Klein.

"What are you going to do without your sword Roy? Just give up and die like the others before you." Her voice was emotionless.

Roy clenches his fist and yells "Never! You will be stopped." He runs back for his sword and Klein and Tate aren't there anymore. He realizes what they are doing.

Around the corner Klein and Tate are ready to stab the cloaked woman with Klein's arrows if that is what it comes down to.

"Hey witch! You can't fight a fair fight. How about we settle this in a large room?"

"You are humorous. You think you actually have a chance with me? My master made me perfect, fine I will definitely fight you."

They find a bigger room and the battle begins. The woman takes her hood off and she is beautiful beyond description. Her long violet hair and the graceful way she walks. She takes off her cloak to reveal a slender figure.

"Don't go easy on me because of how I look Roy, you will be surprised."

The battle begins and Roy points his sword at her "You will lose today. Before I kill you I must know your name."

"Limstella is my name and you will be the one losing today. Prepare yourself."

With that she cast magic in succession as she was dancing. Roy barely dodged them and had to parry one shot with his sword. "You are really strong."

"Compliments won't save you from my magic young man."

Roy was sweating. She was powerful, but if he got close enough she would be done.

Roy watched her dancing to find a dent in her defense. He notices that she pauses after her fourth cast to charge for her fifth.

Roy leads her into a corner with her ritual like movements, dodging her moves and purposely leading her in that direction. She realizes too late that she has run out of room and Roy strikes knocking her tome out of her hand he holds the sword to her neck. "Any last words, Limstella?"

"Kill me if you must but I am being made to do this against my will. Master promised to give me humanity if I did what he asked. I can help you. I know the most about him."

Roy took the sword away from her neck. "I will spare your life, but you may not come with us." He starts to walk away. Klein and Tate are waiting for him at the entrance like they were supposed to.

Limstella takes out a tome from her bag. "Die for me Roy. I would never betray my creator." Tate screams "Watch out Roy!" Roy sidesteps and stabs Limstella. She looks up at Roy. "I am not human. This mind and body are constructs. Yes, as is this sorrow." Roy pulls the sword from her chest and she gasps.

They all look at her as she dies.

Tate gets a good look at her face. "He lied again, that is not the woman who worked on me."

A key is tied around her neck. Tate bends down and rips it from her neck. They walk out together and are greeted by a pack of the beasts. Roy looks at Tate and Klein.

"We have my arrows to defend ourselves with, worry about yourself Roy."

"When is this nightmare going to end?"

As the chorus of growls grows louder they ready themselves for the battle that will determine life or death.


	9. Chapter 9

See Saw Chap 9

Sophia, Wolt, Sue, and Lance finally make it out of the maze and into a safe room. They were not going to go on until their friends returned. Sophia has a connection with Roy so she can pick up what he is feeling.

"It doesn't look good guys. They are surrounded by beasts with only Roy having his sword." Sophia says softly.

Lance tries to stand up and Sue holds his side. "Lance calm down, there is nothing you can do for him. It is up to him now."

Lance smiles and gives up. "You're right Sue, Roy is the strongest person I know. They are in good hands."

Wolt joins in with his fist held high. "Yeah if anyone can do it it is my main man Roy!"

Sophia smiles but can't help but worry. "Oh Roy, please be safe."

**Roy, Klein, and Tate**

The group stares at the menacing pack of beasts. One howls and charges forward. Roy easily takes it down with his sword. Another charges toward Tate and she sidesteps and stabs an arrow through its head. The smell of rotting flesh is overwhelming.

Even though they are killing what seems like many beasts the pack doesn't seem to be getting smaller. The group starts to give up hope.

"Klein, Tate, we aren't getting anywhere this way. I am going to cut you guys a path and you save Clarine!"

Klein shakes his head. "No way Roy, you won't make it if we do that! We are barely winning with the three of us."

Roy realizes this but it is the only way to save Clarine. "Klein, do you want to save your sister or not?"

Klein looks at Tate. She nods in approval of what Roy is saying. "Ok Roy, but you better be alive when we come back!"

Roy smiles "Sure thing Klein." Roy cuts a path and Klein and Tate make a run for it. Klein and Tate look back in gratitude for a hero and a friend.

They are running down the path until they hear a familiar scream. "That is Clarine's scream! Clarine! Clarine! Where are you!" They follow the sound of her scream until they reach a room. Inside the room they find a ballistae aiming for a circular target. Tied on the target is none other than Clarine.

Clarine sees them walk in and is overjoyed. "Klein, Tate! You came for me! I am so happy to see you!"

"Oh Clarine, stay calm we are going to get you out of here!" Klein turns to Tate. "Do you think this is some sort of trap for us?"

"Do you even have to ask Klein? This guy is a sick twisted murderer. This won't be easy and we need to think and not let our emotions get the best of us."

The voice comes on over the rooms speakers.

_Hello Klein and Tate. This test will be your hardest yet Klein and also for you Tate. The stakes are high and you will lose something important to you. As you can see Clarine is tied to a target. Underneath her is a beaker on a scale. She must lose enough blood to unlock the door for you to save her. Using the ballistae you must shoot at spots marked on her body that will let her lose a lot of blood but will not be fatal to her. You must aim carefully or the arrow could prove fatal and you don't want that to happen do you? Also to use the ballistae a small sword will have to go through your hands whenever you use it. Can you tolerate the pain and watch Clarine suffer for her survival? Let the games begin._

The target starts spinning slowly. Clarine starts to scream "Please Klein, I don't want to be shot! Please help me."

Klein starts to walk back and forth. "Klein what are you doing? You heard what the freak said. We have to play or she will surely die. If you love your sister you will do what you have to."

"You're right Tate." Klein takes control of the ballistae and when he puts his hand in to control the lever the sword drops on his hands. "Ahhh!" The pain is terrible but he bears it and shoots an arrow that lands on one of the red marks Clarine has.

She screams in pain. "It hurts! Please don't let me die!"

"You are not going to!" Klein takes aim at one of the red dots on Clarine's arm. The blood from his hand is soaking the machine. The ballistae shoots and Klein hits another mark. Tate looks away. She cannot bear to see this sick game.

Clarine is sobbing now. Blood is dripping into the beaker at a large rate.

Klein takes aim again, the sword getting more painful each time. The arrow yet again meets its mark. After three more arrows hit their mark Clarine is a bloody mess. Klein starts sobbing and cannot think straight. Tate is sobbing in the corner also. "Don't you see Klein! This was just a sick joke because we broke the rules! This isn't going to save her. When the beaker is filled she will be dead."

Klein refuses to listen to reason. "How are you doing Clarine?"

She doesn't look at him. She feels numb; she has lost so much blood. She realizes that there was no escape from this, that this was just a sick way to mess with Klein. She was not going to survive this. She had lost too much blood. She looked at her brother.

"Klein, this is it. You need to shoot an arrow to kill me. All I am doing is suffering. In case you haven't noticed, you have hit all my marks and the beaker is not filled. Even if it does fill I will have lost too much blood to survive. I love you and I don't want you to feel guilty or think that my death is your fault. It isn't your fault and I will be brave."

Klein screams "I will never kill you! I will save you!"

"Klein listen to me! I am dying. Do you want that? Please kill me! Before you do….can you tell Rutger I am sorry?"

Klein was hysterical "I will. I love you Clarine! Never think for one second I didn't."

"Thank you."

He looks away as he shoots and arrow through Clarine's chest. He hears her gasp. Klein drops to his knees.

It was painless. She died instantly.

Her head drooped to the side. Tate comforted Klein as well as she could. She didn't have the words. Words could not heal what had just happened. Klein stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"He will pay for this! He has hurt too many people to live. I will personally make sure his last breath is shallow and painful!" Tate was afraid of what her husband had become. This game was making them different people. She had never seen this side of Klein. She did not like what this game was doing to him.

The door opened to the room and Roy stepped in. He was beaten up pretty badly. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body. "Are you guys all right?" He looked around and knew not to say anything about it. Klein and Tate nodded and got up. "Let us go, Sophia and the others are waiting. We need to show this freak that what he has done was a big mistake!"

The three warriors walked into the hallway with one thing on their mind, revenge for their fallen friends and loved ones.


	10. Chapter 10

SeeSaw Chap 10

When Roy, Klein, and Tate walked through the door Sophia and the others were overjoyed. Everyone was happy to see that they made it. They all hugged each other and gathered up the courage and strength to move on once again. They have been through so much already they were in this until the end. They walked into the room and they heard his laughter.

_Hello everyone this will be your final test. Each of you have proven that you have the will to survive. Your final test will be to leave through this underwater tunnel. There are two paths though. One will lead you straight to my room. I am very ill and vulnerable. You could easily kill me for revenge or you could go straight out of this nightmare and never see this place again. The choice is yours but remember what you have learned._

Roy looked at the others. "This seems too easy. What do you guys think?" Sue and Lance were already beginning to get into the water. Wolt was adamant that they escape "Guys I just want to be out of here fast. I am ready to be home."

Klein was not so forgiving. "Are you kidding Wolt! We have the chance to get revenge on this bastard and you want to just run away! You are more pathetic than I thought."

Tate clutched his arm. "Honey stay calm, I kind of just want to leave too. Think of our future."

The group argued for a while and then it was decided that Roy, Sophia, Sue, Wolt and Lance wanted to escape while Klein wanted revenge. Tate wanted to leave but she must go with whatever her husband decides. Roy also badly wanted vengeance but Sophia was his life now and he wasn't going to risk it for a seemingly easy trap.

Everyone got in the water with Wolt staying above ground.

**Flashback to Before this Nightmare Started**

Wolt was working on a town house when Sonia came up to him holding Ellen hostage.

"Hello Wolt, my lord has a proposition that he thinks you can't refuse."

"What are you doing with Ellen!"

"Don't worry it is all explained in this message."

Wolt pushes play. _Hello Wolt, you are the key to my grand plan working to teach Roy and his army the meaning of life. I am from the past and through my dark magic I have put together a dungeon that uses past, present, and future together. I have your mother, Rebecca and your father, Lowen hostage. If you refuse to my demands your parents and Ellen will be killed. Also in case that isn't enough I had Sonia slip a deadly poison in your system that will slowly kill you unless you follow my demands._

"What does he want from me!" Wolt said.

Sonia smiled. "He wants you to help me gather your friends. Once inside the dungeon your only task is to keep yourself and as many others as you can alive. In the end the survivors, if there are any, will be given a choice to escape or get revenge. If any of them choose revenge the whole group must die. When they get into the water you must pull the switch in the corner of the room that will electrocute everyone in the water. Once your mission is over your family and you are free to go."

Wolt felt helpless. "I have no choice do I?"

Sonia laughed. "Not really."

**Wolt snaps out of his daydream**

Wolt looked at his friends getting into the water. "Can I really do this? Is this worth it?" he thought to himself. Roy looked back before he went under. "You coming, Wolt?"

"Yeah I'm right behind you." As soon as Roy dove under, Wolt walked over to the corner of the room.

**During Wolt's daydream**

Fir woke up from her blackout feeling worse than before. She barely made it through that trap.

_Hello Fir, you have a chance to turn the tide for everyone involved. Right now Wolt is about to kill all of your friends, but if you reach him in time you can save everyone. _

Fir didn't let him finish because she started running for the exit. She ran as fast as she could hoping she was making the right turns. She ran into a room and saw Wolt in the corner. She saw a pipe laying on the floor and grabbed it.

"Wolt! Don't do it!"

Wolt turned around surprised. "You're alive? What are you doing?"

"Don't play innocent Wolt! I know what you were about to do."

"I don't have a choice or I will be killed."

"I don't care! You are a murderer if you do this."

Wolt had tears flowing now and he went to pull the lever.

Fir dove and hit his arm with the pipe. She knocked Wolt upside the head and dragged him into the water.

She swam while holding onto him and made it to the end. When she got out of the water she found Roy, Sophia, Lance, and Sue.

They ran to her and helped them out. Before she could say anything Sonia showed up out of nowhere.

She cast a spell on Fir and stabbed Wolt. Roy dove for her but she vanished as soon as she appeared. The others rushed them into the town as soon as they could but this place was not Lycia. It was a place none of them have ever seen before. A young man in dark robes came out of a house nearby. He had purple hair.

"I've been expecting you. Please come in, hurry."

**Meanwhile**

Klein and Tate reach the room and once they get inside the door shuts.

The lights turn on and they see Sonia, a blonde woman and an old man on a hospital type bed. The blonde woman has a scary trap around her neck and she looks very afraid. Sonia laughs chillingly. The old man leans up out of the bed and says in the familiar voice. "Game over for you two."

The light shuts off and Tate's scream rings out.


End file.
